Seducing A Saiyan
by TemptingTemptation
Summary: It takes determination and ingeniousness to seduce a Saiyan, something Bra Briefs has in spades. Will she be able to seduce Goten into her bed? Not if he has anything to say about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and we all know what I think about that.

A/N: My first Bra/Goten fic, which will probably be pretty obvious. I have never even read more than one or two. Gee's I'm pathetic.

For my husband, who makes me laugh every day.

Thanks again to LisaB for willingly beta-ing my stuff. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. It's a good thing she's up to it!

**Seducing a Saiyan **

Bra stood in the corner of her mother's laboratory, mixing her solutions calmly. Other scientists scurried around her, anxious to do her mother's bidding without incurring her wrath. They left the young girl alone, quite used to her being there to work on one experiment or another.

Bra had inherited her mother's magnificent mind, which went hand and hand with her father's arrogant attitude. Bra was a princess and she knew it. A beautiful, ingenious, princess.

At eighteen she had already obtained her MD, achieved two PhD's and three masters, all in the medical field. Currently, she was working on her PH.D in biochemistry, and she planned to be the youngest, brightest, laboratory research physician in the world. An easy feat for one as intelligent as her, she was sure.

Of course, being so smart also had its drawbacks. As a child she hadn't been able to form the natural attachments to other children that she should have. At three, instead of reciting her ABC's or counting to ten, she had been rattling off the periodic table. At six she could perform basic surgery, and when a little boy had asked her if she wanted to play doctor she had taken him quite literally. She supposed he still might have the scar where she started her incision. She often wondered if he had the balls to pull down his pants in front of strange girls as he got older.

Probably not.

She had graduated from high school by eight, and had earned her first bachelors degree by the time she was ten. Being so advanced intellectually left her little to say to people her own age. Consequently, most of her conversations were with people quite a bit older than her, and with everyone besides her family she had to 'dumb it down', just to make herself understood.

However, with people she was most comfortable with, she had no problem. For instance, she was perfectly capable of communicating with the Son family, no matter her father's references to their questionable mental facilities. It was just when she was dealing with every other dumbass in the world. Partly, it was that people were intimidated by her intelligence and youth, the rest was due to her natural arrogance when dealing with anyone she deemed to be her inferior, which was just about everyone. So instead of deferring to her elders, she instead mentally bullied them, proving to them and herself that she was far above their station-a true princess in every sense of the word.

Bra held the test tube up to the light, swirling the solution gently. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled behind her laboratory goggles, the only hint that the Saiyan princess was up to no good.

Even though she was only eighteen, she possessed the maturity of a twenty-five year old. Her family still saw her as a kid, and her peers saw her as an untouchable ice queen. Oh, she had friends. There were plenty of people around her that were more than willing to spend time in her company-as long as she was buying. Boyfriends were cheaper by the dozen as her mother would say. Cheap, but not loyal. No one outside of her family or the Sons really knew who she was, and even they didn't see her as a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. She was tired of being their little girl, and worse, she was sick of being a virgin. A twenty-five year old virgin trapped in an eighteen year olds body.

How pathetic.

Bra swirled a second liquid, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. If any of the other scientists in the room had seen the look lurking in the eyes of their young counterpart they would have scampered for cover.

Yes, it was definitely time to resolve the issue at hand, and she knew exactly how to do it.

She capped the two liquids in separate vials with different colored stoppers, slipping them into her coat pocket. She leisurely walked from the lab, ignoring her mother's minions who bounced into each other in an effort to avoid her. She crossed the industrial park that separated the main laboratory from the Brief family compound. As they had grown, so had their home as well.

Her grandparents still lived in the oldest section, nearest to the gardens and the menagerie. Her grandmother was still as dotty as ever, watering guests as well as her plants while smiling brightly. Her grandfather could be found in his own lab, tinkering with non-essential components that he couldn't ruin with his nearsightedness, and where Bulma made sure that nothing explosive was ever stocked.

Her parents still inhabited the main building at the center of the compound. Once Bra and Trunks each had been old enough they had moved into the guest house by the pool. The siblings and their father had insisted, due to their advanced hearing. Bulma didn't realize it, but the kids were shamefully aware that their parents were still in their prime.

The guest house was easily the size of a multi-million dollar mansion. It was U-shaped, with two wings that sprouted off the main living area. Bra took one wing and Trunks the other, essentially living separately. To eat they had to meet in the middle, but because of their varying schedules they might as well have been alone.

The house faced inwards towards the jungle like patio. A magnificent waterfall pool dominated the center, and was surrounded by thick, lavish plants that perfumed the night air with their fragrance. A virtual, tropical paradise in the middle of Japan. Bra and Trunk's balcony were directly across from each other, but the plants afforded them their privacy. Bra often slept with her doors wide open, the sound of running water and birds that lived in the canopy singing her to sleep.

It was late afternoon, and the work day was nearly over. Bra had several hours before she would be putting her plan into action so she set about preparing herself for the evening. She drew herself a hot bath in her marbled tub that could easily fit five other people. She poured lavender oil into the water, inhaling deeply as the scent teased her senses, calming and preparing her. As she waited for the tub to fill she laid out the outfits that she would need that evening. The first was a sensible lounging outfit consisting of a pair of sweats that were cut off at the mid thigh, and hugged her bottom. To that she added a red tank that covered her modestly while she stood, but gapped if she leaned over to far. Not that she was aware of that, of course. She batted her eyes innocently as she stood over her selection.

Next to that she placed a robe of bright, sapphire silk. She knew from experience that if she put on that particular robe while still damp, it clung to her body like a second skin, accentuating every curve.

The last outfit that she laid out on the bed was a pale ivory nightgown, almost childish in appearance. It stopped two inches above her knee, revealing but still acceptable. In the center of that she placed a pair of white cotton panties, with a little pink bow in the front. Bra stepped back, eying her selections with a methodical eye, a slow smile of victory curling on her perfect pink lips.

Her mother had given her intelligence and beauty. Her father had given her the gifts of strategy and deviousness. Together, those traits made her unstoppable when she set out to conquer something, and tonight a certain Saiyan was going to succumb to her mastery.

Several hours later, Bra was dressed in her 'lounge around' outfit while she made heaping bowls of popcorn, and placed them in the common area. Tonight was the night that Goten came into town to visit with his best friend, Trunks. Usually, they went carousing at the local clubs, availing themselves to the exotic entertainment that Trunks's money would drudge up for them. She had overheard them talking when they thought she wasn't around, and she had tingled all over at the mental images their lewd comments had formed. Instead of some nameless female though, she always envisioned herself pinned beneath the dark-eyed man.

She had always known Goten, but she had never paid him much mind. It hadn't been until last year that she noticed, just how good looking he had become. She was no stranger to thick muscles and bronze skin, but somehow Goten made it look mouth watering delicious.

Bra could have her pick of six-pack toting pretty boys on the planet. After all she was the richest bachelorette in the world, but no mere human held any appeal for her. She found it hard to be aroused by a man that she could easily break in two, no matter how charming their smile. Besides, she never really knew if they were smiling at her or at her bank account. Goten, however, always smiled at her. Just her. Even if it was the doting smile saved for his best friend's little sister.

Tonight she hoped to change that. She wanted him to see her, not as the little girl he had watched grow up, but as the woman she had become. Every luscious curve of her.

Instead of going out this evening, the two males had decided on a night in. Trunks had an important business meeting in the morning for which he had to remain sharp, and the toll of taking over Capsule Corporation was starting to wear on him. He needed a good night's sleep, and because of that, Bra didn't feel a moment of guilt for what she was about to do to him. Once she had found out that they would be taking it easy for the evening she had immediately invited herself to the fun, luring them with talk of buttery popcorn and mugs of hot chocolate. They agreed to a movie night, never noticing the gleam in her eye.

A panel, inconspicuously hidden in the wall, chimed and flashed to life. Bra wandered over, smiling when she saw Goten fidgeting outside the door, through the observation monitor. She pushed the enter button, opening the door for him, while disarming the house bots at the same time. She went back to arranging the popcorn, certain that he would find his way to the center of the house.

She felt the tell-tale tingle of excitement that tickled her skin whenever Goten was near, and she turned slowly to find him standing in the hall, his dark eyes watching her silently. As she faced him, his unreadable expression disappeared, and a goofy smile took its place. She felt a strange warmth in the center of her chest begin to glow. It wasn't until she saw Goten that she remembered how stressful her life had become. A super genius was expected to be logical and precise. Bouts of fury were expected because of her heritage (oddly enough from her mother's side, not her father's), but levity was frowned upon.

Goten, however, made her smile. Heck, he made her laugh, great big belly gripping laughs that made her feel like the burdens of life were non-existent. With him she felt light, carefree and happy.

"Whatcha doing there, pipsqueak?"

Of course, his continual reference to her as a child, did not make her happy.

Bra narrowed her eyes, centering her fury on him. For a moment, she thought she saw something spark behind his black eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Don't call me that," she spat. "I'm a grown woman now." She cocked her hip to the side, giving him a full view of her full breasts, narrow waist and flared hips.

Goten's eyes skimmed down her body briefly, before his full lips curled into an indulgent smile. He stretched his arm behind his head, drawing her attention to his broad chest.

"You still look like a scabby kneed brat to me," he teased.

Bra fisted her hands at her sides, looking for all the world like she was going to blow a gasket.

"Listen here, you wretched tailless monkey, if you don't take that back I'm going to thrash you."

Bra fell back on the timeless insult her own mother used nearly every day, when speaking to her father. She knew that tails had been a part of their anatomy, but she had never seen it, and while the insult affected their father deeply, it had no meaning to Goten.

However, the threat of a thrashing was something all together different.

At that moment, Trunks walked into the room, his lavender hair still damp from his shower.

"Stop harassing Goten, Bra."

Bra wheeled on her brother, inhaling deeply to deliver more of her stinging insults. Goten tuned out, watching the magnificent display of her heaving breasts instead.

When he had walked into the room, she had been bending over, placing a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, her cutoff shorts giving him a perfect view of her rounded ass. More and more lately, he had begun to realize that Bra was indeed grown up. It was something hard to deny when she was shaped like a Playboy pinup.

When she had turned around, he had the startling realization that he was staring at his best friend's little sister, and he had snapped out of it as quickly as he could. He had to remind himself that she was just a little girl, and calling her a pipsqueak seemed the best way to do that. She had reacted predictably, her cheeks flaming red and her body tensing for a fight.

Instead of calming him, it had sent his libido sky rocketing. There was something about a woman squaring off with him that he found erotic. He had to constantly remind himself that human women couldn't handle his strength, and he had to temper himself with every encounter.

However, as Bra threatened to thrash him, a small voice sounded off in his head. Bra was a woman that he wouldn't have to hold back with. She may look like spun glass, but she was part Saiyan. She didn't train like the males, but her father had instructed her in the ancient Saiyan arts of fighting, and she was no push over. In fact, she was a real hell cat on the battlefield. Vegeta hadn't taught her the warrior's code of fighting. He had trained his baby girl to go for the kill immediately; anyway she could, even if that meant playing dirty. There was no way he was going to let his little princess be defeated, and left at the hands of some pathetic, filthy male.

He was jostled from his thoughts by Bra stalking out of the room, and Trunks turning to face him.

"Sorry about that."

Goten blinked at his friend in confusion.

"About what?"

Trunks motioned towards the kitchen, an embarrassed smile on his face. He loved his sister more than life itself, but sometimes she was a handful. He was used to dealing with high strung females, given his mother's temperament, but sometimes he felt compelled to apologize for their behavior. It wasn't so much that he was embarrassed by them, but he saw how other people could get uneasy around them, and Trunks wanted everyone to be comfortable.

"Please, you have been personally chased around the house by my mother and her frying pan. I don't think a spat with your sister is going to affect me. Unless of course you're embarrassed by the knowledge that she's going to get you later," Goten snickered at his friend, enjoying the mild look of fear that came over his face.

Everyone knew that Saiyans had long memories. While Trunks liked to deal with his displeasure up front, like his father, Bra was a completely different story. She took after her mother. She would sit on her anger, concocting a disastrous plan behind her pretty blue eyes, and spring it on her opponent when they least expected it. No one escaped Bra Brief's wrath-ever.

The two men settled themselves on the couch, each grabbing a humongous bowl of popcorn, while they caught up. Since Goten lived in the wilds, the males made a point to see each other at least once a month. Unlike their folks, they weren't content to lose touch, only to regroup if something threatened the world. They had a strong relationship that could withstand almost any test. Hopefully.

Bra stomped back into the room, two steaming mugs in her hands. She handed the first one to Trunks, the anger in her eyes making him gulp. Once he took it, she leaned over Goten to hand him his, her expression instantly charming. She smiled down at him, seemingly unaware that her top gapped in the front, revealing the tops of her white breasts to him.

Goten's gaze trailed up her arm, resting heatedly on her breasts before rising to her smiling face. He gulped for an entirely different reason, before smiling in return, and took the mug.

She turned to leave, and Goten automatically tilted his head to the side to get a better view of her retreating bottom before his guilty eyes flittered over to his friend. Trunks was glaring suspiciously at his hot chocolate, never noticing the silent exchange between the two.

Trunks looked up, and Goten flashed him a big smile, trying his hardest not to look like a buck in rut. He took a big gulp of his drink, daring Trunks to do the same. Unable to deny a challenge, Trunks took a deep swallow, despite his doubts that it was only hot chocolate that he was drinking. Besides he and Bra shared DNA, if she _had_ spit in it, then it wouldn't matter.

Yuck, he thought to himself as he downed the drink.

Goten laughed at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Trunks joined in, and Bra scowled at them as she came out of the kitchen, carrying her own mug.

"Pop in a movie, Bra."

"Do I look like your house slave?" she snapped at Trunks as she put down her drink.

Goten instantly pictured Bra in a harem girl outfit with little gold chains dripping from her wrists and throat. He nearly groaned out loud and smacked himself in the forehead, absolutely certain that he was deteriorating into a pervert like Master Roshi.

Trunks grinned at Bra, his blue eyes dancing. "No. You look like my baby sister, and that's pretty much the same thing."

"I may be your baby sister, dumbass, but I'm far above you in the gene pool."

"How do you figure? We have the same genes."

"Yes, but you obviously got the reject cells, since I'm so much smarter and prettier than you." Bra fluffed her hair, striking a cocky pose.

"I'm a guy, you brat. I'm handsome, not pretty, and all the girls tell me that I'm drop dead gorgeous." He grinned broadly, nudging Goten in the ribs.

At the prompting, Goten joined in, but in an unexpected surprise he joined the enemy team.

"Yah, that's what that brunette you tried to pick up at the bar said." Goten waited a heartbeat before continuing. "Right before she ralphed on your expensive Italian loafers."

Trunks shot him a look of betrayal that made Goten snort. Bra's mouth popped open for a moment, before she regained herself. She pointed a red fingernail at her brother, and laughed heartily, nearly buckling under the weight of her mirth. Her laugh was so infectious that Goten's rich, baritone voice soon joined hers. He felt something warm spread in his chest as he listened to her, and he recognized it as pride. He loved being the one who made her laugh.

Trunks, thoroughly disgusted by the both of them, grabbed up a handful of popcorn and threw it at Bra. She batted it away effortlessly, turning away to survey the DVDs.

"Okay, do you want action, comedy or _love_?" As she made her last suggestion she turned back towards the two boys, clasping her hands between her breasts, and batting her eyes at them.

Goten threw his own popcorn at her in disgust, all three of them laughing.

"Action!" the two men demanded simultaneously, and Bra sighed in defeat.

"You two are such losers. No wonder you don't have girlfriends."

"We have lots of girlfriends," Goten boasted, and Bra frowned at the hundred and two inch plasma television.

His words caused a little place in the center of her heart to ache, and she rubbed it unconsciously. She placed the DVD in the tray, pushing play before she turned around.

Her gaze met Goten's, and he felt something shift inside of him when he glimpsed the hurt in her eyes.

"A string of one night stands does not a girlfriend make."

Trunks didn't catch the undercurrent that suddenly swelled in the room, and he turned to throw popcorn at his friend.

"Yah, it only makes it burn when you piss."

Goten lowered his eyes, shame suddenly creeping up his cheeks. He socked Trunks in the ribs, causing his friend to grunt.

"Ouch. What a spoilsport."

Bra saw the golden opportunity and leapt on it.

"Boys, boys, boys! I'm going to have to separate you two."

She instantly wedged herself between the two, resting most of her weight on Goten's thigh, and forcing Trunks to move over.

She settled her upper body against Goten's arm, resting her head on his shoulder, while tucking her feet under Trunks. Her brother shot her a deathly glare, but thought nothing over her familiarity with his friend. After all, they had grown up together.

She sighed contentedly as the opening credits began to roll, enjoying the feel of Goten's solid muscles under her. Her father was just as solid, but he was compact, while her brother was more lithe than bulky. Goten was tall and thick everywhere, making her feel dainty and womanish. She knew she had more strength in her little pinky than any human, and being around Goten made her feel fragile. It was a sensation she enjoyed immensely.

Goten sat stiffly under Bra's weight, desperately trying to control a stiffness of a different sort that was rearing its ugly head. He wanted to lift his arm and settle it around her shoulders so she could rest her head on his chest near his heart, but he didn't dare. In fact he didn't dare move. He was afraid that if he embraced her he would end up trailing his fingers under her clothes and between her thighs, her brother present or not.

He was used to feeling a certain measure of lust. After all, he was a male in his prime and a Saiyan at that, but for some reason, tonight he was having a harder time than usual.

Hard being the key word.

Half way through the movie, they were interrupted by a soft snoring on the other side of the couch. Bra lifted her head to look over her shoulder, the corner of her soft lips lifting deviously. The sleeping potion she had slipped into Trunks's cocoa had worked wonders.

She was such a genius.

"Is he sleeping?" Goten asked unbelievingly.

Bra turned back, the most innocent expression she could muster plastered on her features.

"Yah, he's been real tired lately. I think taking over the company is having a real toll on him."

"Oh." Goten shot his friend a concerned look, but Bra's movement gained his attention.

She stood up from the couch, shooing him off so she could stretch out Trunk's legs, and cover him with a blanket.

"We should let him sleep."

Goten stood nervously to the side, energy suddenly zinging through him. From the corner of her eye Bra noticed him fidgeting, and she mentally patted herself on the back again. It was time to move to the second phase of the plan.

"I'm pretty tired myself, so I'm going to turn in. I'm sure that Trunks won't mind if you sleep in his room."

She turned off the television, plummeting them both into darkness. Neither of them flinched, since they were both capable of seeing in the dark.

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

Goten looked uncertain, and Bra knew that he wasn't anywhere near tired.

"Night." She waved over her shoulder as she left the room, smirking the entire way to her wing.

"Night," he called back, turning to go in the opposite direction.

Bra raced back to her bedroom, her mind going a million miles a minute. She knew that Goten would end up pacing endlessly in Trunks room, too revved up to get to sleep. At the same time she had dosed Trunks, she had put a stimulant in Goten's drink. Not only would it keep him awake, it would give _rise_ to other things as well.

She knew that she could have invited him back to her rooms to talk, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He still needed to be coaxed further down the path of his own desire before she got him back into her room. She wanted him as weak as possible against her advances so he didn't have the opportunity to say no.

She turned on the lights, leaving her curtains drawn. She quickly shed her clothes, slipping on her silk robe. She held herself still, slowly counting to one hundred before she clicked off the light, pretending that she had gone to bed. She crept over to her window, silently watching Trunks's room. Eventually, she saw the lights dim, and she knew that Goten was lying down, trying to sleep.

Patiently she waited, knowing that he was only tossing and turning. By now, his body would be feeling the full effects of the stimulant, and she wondered what he was doing about it.

Even if he chose to relieve himself, it wouldn't solve his problem. She had dosed him with something similar to Viagra. It would leave him hard for hours, and it had the extra bonus of making him horny. He wasn't only ready to have sex, he _wanted_ to have sex. If she was right, (and she was always right,) the excess amount of energy and frustration that Goten was feeling would eventually drive him to seek out other means of relieving it. The best way would be for him to leave the house to find some strumpet at a local bar, something that she wasn't about to let happen.

She saw movement in the shadowed room, and she knew her time was at hand. She opened the balcony doors, making no effort to be silent as she did so. In fact, she wanted to make sure that she caught Goten's attention.

She floated aimlessly down to the patio, her bare feet landing soundlessly on the expensive tile. She walked purposefully towards the inset Jacuzzi, pausing only to turn on the bubbles. The steam from the heated water swirled around her, dampening the tendrils of blue hair that escaped the twist she had gathered it into.

She stepped to the edge, shedding her blue robe and arranging it on the tile so she could sit on it. She draped her feet into the water, spreading her legs wide, while leaning back on her elbows so she could gaze past the canopy and up at the stars.

Goten held himself absolutely still in the shadows as he watched Bra. Instead of calling out when she appeared on her balcony, he had ducked behind an overgrown fern, some forgotten instinct calling him to the hunt. As she glided towards the Jacuzzi he had stalked her, moving through the lush plant life soundlessly.

He watched as she stood at the water's edge, the white steam curling around her. She boldly dropped her robe on the ground, and he exhaled so loudly he was certain that she must have heard. She stood naked before him, all of her glory bared to his hungry eyes.

He devoured her with a look, eating up the bounty of her pert, pink-tipped breasts and the smooth curve of her hips. The steam coated her skin, giving it a rosy glow, making her appear almost ethereal in the mist.

She slid one dainty foot into the water, moving with the grace of a woodland doe. She settled herself on the edge of the pool, leaning back on her elbows to stare into space. His already throbbing erection, nearly burst as she spread her legs, allowing him to see her very center.

Her pale, pink lips were surrounded in a pelt of the softest blue, so beautiful that it made his heart ache. His mouth watered with the need to taste her, and as her scent joined the perfumed flowers he couldn't control the animalistic growl that escaped him.

Goten stopped himself, blinking into the night. What had gotten into him? He never growled. He was easy going and mild mannered. He knew that his Saiyan heritage made him more aggressive, but he modeled his behavior after his father. He embraced his human half, never allowing the animal that roved beneath the surface of his skin to control him.

His eyes flickered back to Bra, watching as she sat up. He should walk away, and leave his innocent friend to finish her bath. She was Bra Briefs, for Dende's sake. He had watched her grow up. She leaned forward, her breasts swaying temptingly. Goten gulped at the vivid reminder that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but a full grown female.

He imagined what it would be like to join her in the steaming water. He wanted to shed his clothes and glide up to her, until he was between her long legs. He could practically taste the salty moisture of her skin and feel the smooth line of her muscles under his palm. The sound of the waterfall pounded in his ears and his heartbeat thudded in his chest. He knew that she would be hot and tight when he slid into her, her welcoming body would swallow him whole.

His shaft twitched and he cupped himself through the fabric of his jeans. He was so hard right now that he was sure that he was going to die if he didn't cum in the next ten seconds. Bra dipped her hand into the water, scooping it up to drizzle it across her breasts. Shimmering droplets rolled down her pale stomach, and down into her thatch of teal fur.

He growled again, instantly halting when Bra straightened, her eyes darting around the darkness, like a deer who had scented a lion. Goten felt the beast rise up inside of him, and he wanted to creep closer, to stalk and hunt her. She pulled her feet out of the water, and quickly donned her robe, wrapping it around her damp body.

She looked up at his shadowed balcony, calling out his name worriedly. She was frightened, and her first instinct had been to call to him, knowing that he would hear, and come to her rescue. Something swelled in his chest, swirling with the heat that was in his veins.

He stepped out of the shadows, startling her with his instant appearance. He thought for sure that she would comment on his nearness, but she was so innocent that it never occurred to her that he was spying on her.

"Oh, there you are. Did you hear something just now? An animal growling?" she asked wide-eyed, and guilt spiraled inside of him.

"No," he lied straight-faced.

"Oh."

She gathered the robe closer to her, and glanced into the dense foliage again. He could see black patches appear on her silk robe as the dampness of her body began to seep through. The cloth hugged her tightly, clinging under the swell of her breast and the curve of her hip. Her nipples hardened under its silken caress, and Goten's barely check lust flared inside of him.

She glanced back at him, concern etched on her features.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No," he replied.

"Me neither. Wanna come up to my room, and watch a movie?"

_YES! _

"No."

Bra frowned at him, confused at his abrupt attitude. She shifted a little, darting a glance back at the thick ferns. Clearly she was still frightened, and the guilt nagged at him.

"Please," she dropped her head, and whispered the word. He knew how much it cost her to say it. No one in the Brief's family said please, unless it really mattered.

Goten wanted to bash his head in on the nearest stone pillar-anything to put himself out of his misery.

"Just for a while."

She smiled brightly and pranced up to him. His eyes were instantly drawn to the bounce of her breasts that were revealed by the vee-line of her robe. She wrapped her slender fingers around his bicep, conveying both her strength and fragility in one simple gesture. She was a woman, but one that was strong enough for him.

She led him up to her room, and he followed behind her, feeling as though he was a convict being led to the gallows. He knew that he should just turn around and flee, but now that she had him in her grasp, he lacked the strength he needed to pull away. He wanted to run, but he wanted to stay even more. He swore that he would control himself, he had too. There was no way he would shame himself and his family by taking advantage of this poor sweet girl.

Bra was crowing with victory. How easy it was to lure him back to her room. She shook her head at Goten's natural male stupidity. It never once occurred to him that she could sense ki as well as he could. She knew exactly where he was in the shadows the whole time. He would have gotten more of show if he hadn't been so loud. Honestly, how was she expected to ignore such blatant growling from him? She _was_ a Saiyan too, and her hearing was just as good as his.

Her rooms were similar in design as Trunks, except hers was decorated in plush cream hues and pale yellows. Her huge bed was tucked in the corner, close to the window, and the morning light. She had an area sectioned off with several chairs and a couch, and of course, her own entertainment center.

She led Goten to the couch, tossing him a DVD.

"Here. Some girl at school gave this to me and said that I just had to watch it. She didn't tell me what it was, but I have to give it back to her so we might as well watch it now. I'm going to go put on my nightie." She trotted off the bathroom, leaving Goten alone in the dim bedroom with the disc.

Goten swallowed at her use of the word nightie. As she walked away he imagined what she would look like in a white lace nightie, with little pink bows. White and pink, the same color as her skin.

She pressed her ear to the door, grinning deviously. She had handed Goten a porno. In his present state, it should just about do him in. She wondered how he would react when he saw what it was.

She heard the clatter of him inserting the disc, and whirl of the DVD player starting. She didn't have long to wait before she heard the muffled sound of a woman moaning. The volume instantly dropped, but the shadow from under the door told her the movie was still playing. Bra backed away, leisurely taking her time to wash her face and dress in her third outfit, giving Goten plenty of time to enjoy the movie.

Bra exited the bedroom, smoothing down her nightie over her thighs. The room instantly went dark as Goten snapped off the power to the TV with the remote. She paused in front of him, blinking innocently, before glancing back at the TV.

"Well, is it any good?" she asked.

"No."

"No?" She looked bewildered, silently thanking her mother for all those acting lessons as a kid. "What's it about?"

"Nothing," Goten stated flatly, and Bra almost laughed outright.

"Well, I can't take it back to her and tell her it sucked without at least looking at it." She made a grab for the remote, but he held it out of her reach.

"Who gave that to you anyways?" Goten sounded absolutely disgusted, and Bra had to refrain from cackling.

"Just some girl. Why? What's it about?" she asked again.

"Nothing."

This time she couldn't stop herself from snickering. "Well, that was very helpful Goten. I'll be sure to tell her that. Now give me the remote."

He was sitting on the couch holding the remote behind his head while she stood over him, making half-hearted swipes at it.

"No, put something else on."

"Oh stop being such a baby." She reached for the remote again, this time leaning precariously forward. She lost her balance, and tipped forward, landing squarely in Goten's lap.

_Oopsie daisy._

Evil laughter sounded in her head, and she instantly arranged herself so she was straddling his thick thighs. She pretended not to notice the hardness that thrust between her legs, and instead she reached for the remote again, _accidentally_ letting her unbound breast brush against his cheek.

Goten was so shocked at her sudden appearance in his lap that he forgot to keep the remote from her grasp. The fingers of his other hand curled at his side as he resisted the mind-bending urge to grab her hip, and grind himself into her. She was so warm and soft that he thought for sure that he had died and gone to heaven.

She leaned back, twisting around so she could turn on the TV. Her nightie rose to the tops of her thighs and he could see the barest trace of her white panties. His lust raged inside of him, and he barely noticed as the soft sounds of a woman moaning echoing around them, but he most definitely heard Bra's soft "oh!" of bewilderment.

He raised his eyes, only to become level with her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra under her nightie, and her breasts were thrust temptingly in front of him. All he had to do was lean forward and he could wrap his lips around her jutting nipple, laving her through the thin fabric of her nightgown. His groin stirred, and his entire body becoming rigid with need.

"Get off me," he grit out through clenched teeth. He was afraid that if he moved even an inch he would end up pinning her to the floor.

Slowly, Bra slid off his thighs, insinuating herself between his knees on the floor. Her body was still facing forward, but she had turned her head to watch the movie. Now that she wasn't blocking his view, Goten was able to see the screen. A big-breasted woman was kneeling in front of a man, much like what Bra was doing now, but the only difference was that the woman was lavishing the man's cock with her tongue.

Goten swallowed hard, his own cock weeping at the thought of Bra's pink mouth wrapped around it.

"Turn it off."

At his strained words, Bra finally turned her head to face him, the force of her eyes, skewering him through the chest. She looked so utterly intrigued that he couldn't look away. He was drawn to her like a mindless bug to a zapper. _And that is exactly what's going to happen,_ he thought. He was about to get zapped.

"Do you like that?" she asked softly.

Goten blinked in confusion. "Like what?"

She rose up on her knees, placing her dainty hands on his thighs, leaning forward intently. The TV was forgotten as his entire attention focused on her.

"When a woman licks you." Her husky voice wound itself around him, caressing him as intimately as he imagined her mouth would.

Goten jolted, and he knew that he had just been zapped. His fists curled tighter, and he desperately tried to think of escape routes. He wanted to look away towards the balcony, but her eyes held him. Her softly spoken words intensified his erotic fantasies of her. He wanted nothing more than to have her lean closer, and use her mouth for something other than talking.

Her hands glided over his denim covered thighs, her thumbs dipping between his legs, kneading him intimately. She had his erection framed between her spread hands, only jean separating him from her luscious mouth.

"I…" Goten couldn't form the words to speak, and he lost all thought when she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, when in doubt, experiment, I always say."

Without waiting for him to reply she reached up and unbuttoned his pants. She had his zipper half way down, before he realized what she was doing. With blinding speed he wrapped his steely fingers around her thin wrists, stalling her. Instantly, he lightened his grip, used to dealing with weak human women. She smirked at him, easily ignoring his soft touch. He tightened his fingers again, the blood roaring in his ears as he was once again reminded of her strength.

"Don't," he half-pleaded, half-demanded. He didn't think he would be able to stop her if she pushed the matter. He needed her so badly, that he was ready to expire from pure want.

"Why?"

Damn her.

"Because, it's wrong."

"Why?"

When he didn't answer, Bra narrowed her eyes, already knowing the arguments raging inside of him.

"You're too young."

She jerked her hands away, and he sighed in relief, only to have his breath physically sucked away. She ran her hands over her breasts, pulling the material of her gown tight against her. At her caress her nipples hardened, thrusting demandingly. The flicker of the TV played over her features, highlighting her high cheekbones and lush lips. In the background Goten could hear the arousing moans of a woman.

"Do I look like a little girl, Goten? Do I look too young to enjoy making love?"

With her breasts so deeply accentuated it was hard to respond with a reasonable argument. Bra was definitely a woman, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

He was still staring at her, when he felt the soft pressure of her hands again. She had managed to get his zipper all the way down, and her slender fingers were wrapping themselves around his hard length.

He hissed, and clenched his fist, afraid that if he grabbed her this time he would hurt her. He meant to tell her to stop, but he was enthralled by the look in her eye as she held him. She looked absolutely enchanted. She ran her fingers up his shaft lovingly, playing gently with its tip before sliding back down to the root. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she slowly lowered her mouth, her tongue darting past her pink lips to flick against his knob that was glistening with his precum.

She tasted him, and he held his breath as she considered the flavor. A soft smile played across her lips, and her tongue darted out for another taste. His head fell back onto the couch as he released his breath in a pained moan. She ran her tongue along his entire length, teasing him with the softness of her lips and the wetness of her mouth.

Finally, when he thought for sure that he was going to die, she took him inside of her, allowing him to feel the velvety smoothness of her mouth. He thrust himself into her, barely even feeling the rough scrap of her teeth. Her tongue undulated against him, and his hands wove their way into her silky hair.

He bit his lower lip, desperately trying to rein himself in. He wanted to go at her pace, to allow her to explore and learn his body. Gently he guided her, showing her how to hold him, lick him and dear god, suck him.

His fingers danced over her nape, massaging the muscles in her neck. She moaned, and the sound vibrated all the way to the root of his cock. He jerked against her and he couldn't stop the pounding need that was built up inside of him.

"I'm going to cum," he hissed, trying to lift her head without hurting her. He didn't want her to gag on him, even though he wanted more than anything to have her mouth wrapped around him when he came.

She refused to move, and he was deep in her throat when the tidal wave of pleasure crashed through him. All of his strength, all of his power rushed out of him, through his tip. She drank him in, swallowing all of him; taking everything he had in one gulp.

He stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, his hands still tangled in her hair. His ribs almost cracked under his straining pants as he fought to regain himself. She leaned her cheek on his thigh, and although he had spent himself he still felt a gut-clenching need to be inside of her.

His hands flexed in her hair one last time before he untangled himself, and pushed her away gently. He couldn't meet her in the eye as he tucked himself in his pants. He felt white hot shame well up inside of him at his weakness. He couldn't believe that he allowed his best friend's sister to give him a blow job. He was lower than low.

"I'm sorry," he croaked out.

"Why?"

He clenched his eyes shut, rubbing his hand over his brow. He wished she would stop asking that.

"Because it was wrong."

"Why?"

Because you're Trunks's sister, dammit!" He allowed his rage to spill out, his flashing eyes meeting her calm ones.

"So?" She shrugged dismissively, infuriating him even more.

"So? You're his _sister_," he stated as if that explained everything. "You're off limits.

"This isn't about Trunks. This is about you and me."

"There is no 'you and me', and there certainly isn't going to be a 'me' if Trunks finds out."

"So is that what this is all about? Are you afraid of my brother?" She snorted at him in disgust and he felt his hackles go up.

"What? No!"

"Then what's the problem. Didn't you like it?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I don't know. Look, if Trunks finds out then he will be pissed." Goten raked his hand through his unruly black hair, desperately wishing he could articulate himself better.

Bra leaned closer, placing her hands back on his thighs. "So what if he finds out? He would only want what makes us happy. Don't you think I can make you happy, Goten?"

He looked down at her hopeful eyes, and the need to lift her up into his arms tore through him. Oddly enough, he knew that being with her would make him happy. The thought of making her laugh each day appealed to him unlike anything else in the world. He wanted to hold her, adore her, to love her.

"No. No, I don't. I think that this is a huge mistake, and I'm sorry that I took advantage of you Bra."

His heart almost flickered and died at the crushed look on her face. He knew that this was the best way. She was too young and too innocent. Besides she deserved better than some poor farm boy from the country. He could never give her what she was used too. He wasn't even very smart. He could never compete with her mentally. Eventually, she would grow bored of him, and he didn't think he would be able to survive that.

"Fine." Bra stood up, turning away from him and towards the TV. "You got what you wanted and I'm left with nothing. I hope it felt good Goten." She flicked off the DVD, leaving the white light of the blank screen to illuminate the room.

"You're probably a piss poor lover anyways, if you are willing to leave a girl wanting."

Goten seethed. He may be a poor boy from the backwoods, but he had never taken his pleasure from a woman without giving it back ten fold. They had already broken the first commandment: Thou shall not touch thy friend's sister. What was a little bit more before repentance, as long as he kept her virginity intact?

"Come here," he demanded, his rich voice filling the room. Even in the dim light he saw her shiver, and he felt a small dose of masculine satisfaction.

"Why should I?" She kept her back to him, enclosing her hurt without him seeing.

"Because I want to show you something," he tempted.

Bra was mad, really mad, but she was still curious. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the smoldering look in his eyes. Perhaps, all wasn't lost after all. Maybe she could still win his touch and his affection.

She walked slowly over to him, the light from the TV outlining her from behind, hiding nothing from his prying gaze. She stopped at the edge of his knees and he scooted forward, forcing her to open her legs. He wrapped his strong hands around the backs of her thighs urging her closer until her shins bumped the edge of the couch. His knees were fully between her veed legs now, his mouth only inches away from stomach.

With maddening slowness he slid his hands up her legs, drawing up her nightgown inch by inch. He glided over her rounded bottom, stopping to cup her briefly before continuing up. Her white panties gleamed in the dark, and he paused, his attention caught by the tiny pink bow. He smiled deviously, remembering his earlier fantasy of her in pink and white.

In the wake of his touch, fiery trails of searing heat curled around her skin and danced between her legs. Molten lava pooled in her stomach and pumped through her veins sluggishly, simultaneously heating her up while slowing her down. She felt like she was underwater, barely able to move as he explored her satiny skin.

He bared her white stomach, gathering the material of her gown at the small of her back, leaving her lower body revealed to him. He glanced up at her, his smoldering eyes meeting hers briefly before he dipped his head. His soft lips grazed the soft skin of her belly, and her flesh tightened in anticipation.

He took hold of her hand, dragging it behind her to hold the gown in place. She folded her other arm behind her as well, as she looked down at Goten with baited breath.

He gripped her hips, his strong fingers pressing into her flesh. He slouched down lower on the couch until he was even with dampening panties. He pressed his nose close to her, inhaling deeply and growling sensually. Her nipples hardened at the sound, and a soft feminine growl echoed up from her chest in response.

There was something about Goten that made her teeth ache and her blood boil. She wanted to claw him, rip into him, taste his hot blood on her tongue. When she was with him, she didn't feel like the most intelligent human on the Earth; she felt like the most desirable Saiyan.

Goten's fingers tightened on her waist at her growl, and she knew he was also feeling the primal animal that prowled just beneath the surface-waiting impatiently for its moment to leap.

With great force, he uncurled his fingers from her hips and tucked them beneath the band of her panties. His hot flesh slid against hers, curling in her crisp hair. He pulled the material tight, accentuating her swollen lips through the thin cloth. He licked his lips hungrily, and Bra was reminded of a great black wolf that they had kept briefly in their menagerie before returning it to the wild. It had been a huge beast with intelligent eyes and a hungry snarl. It was a predator through and through, no matter how majestic and beautiful it looked.

He leaned forward, and Bra caught her breath. His tongue slipped out between his lips, delighting her with its appearance. He licked the length of her cleft in one smooth motion, wetting her panties, and sending fits of pleasure racing up her spine. She rocked back on her heels, but he held her by her panties, a prisoner of his tongue.

His thumbs brushed over her, and he spread her lips wide, leaving her clit unprotected except for the now thoroughly drenched cloth. His tongue ravished her again, pressing demandingly, but gently. She bucked against him, a soft wail echoing up from her throat.

She was intoxicating, but he couldn't quit taste her through the cloth, and muted flavor of her drove him nearly insane. He couldn't resist the urge to brush her panties aside and slide his finger inside of her. He needed to know what she would feel like wrapped around him. Even if he could never slide his hard length inside of her, at least he would know what he was missing.

Slowly, he slid his thick finger between her swollen folds, flicking his tongue against her at the same time. He sunk into her, groaning against her clit as he felt the heat and tightness of her. He placed his mouth fully against her, sucking hard, wishing desperately that he could pull her down to the floor and melt into her.

Sensations of pleasure nearly overwhelmed her with their newness and intensity. She had never felt such a rush of rush of adrenaline before, not even when she was sparring. She wanted to reach out, physically grab the moment and stuff it inside of her heart, and never let it go. Her legs began to quiver and her knees shook. She collapsed against Goten, and this time her landing in his lap was no ploy.

He leaned back, easily arranging her on his lap. He swept her nightgown over her head, tossing it into the corner of the room. Finally, her pert young breasts were bared to him, and he nearly howled with glee. The essence of her was still on his tongue, and he longed to chase it down with a taste of her flesh.

She moaned and writhed against his solid chest, needing something but uncertain what it was. His strong hands wrapped around her ribs, his fingers pressing into the muscles on either side of her spine. She was so small compared to him, and he marveled at the sheer amount of strength her lithe form held. He lifted her up so he could reach her breasts, his mouth closing over one nipple and suckling fiercely. She mewed in his arms, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she braced herself against him.

She ground herself down on him, aching to feel the hardness that was trapped beneath his jeans inside of her. Her head tipped back, and her long teal hair flowed over her shoulders, tickling the backs of his hands. He groaned at the taste of her, at the feel of her. In the back of his mind he knew that he was losing what precious little control that he had, but he couldn't stop himself from devouring her.

"More," she wailed, triggering something primal inside of him. She may not know what she wanted, but he certainly did.

He laid her out on the couch in one smooth motion, his mouth still at her breast while kneeling between her bent legs. Her hands clawed desperately at his shirt, demanding wordlessly that he shed it. He ripped it away carelessly, sighing at the brush of her thighs along his ribs, and the press of her feminine heat against his lower belly.

With heroic effort he tore himself away from her beautiful breasts, and skimmed kisses down her fluttering stomach. Her fingers furrowed into his hair, her sharp nails scrapping against his skull, sending tingles down his spine. He pulled her panties down her long legs, while fighting to remain in control, reminding himself that he was there to see to her pleasure only.

Now that she was completely bare, he didn't hold back. He lavished her with his tongue, tasting every velvety fold of her. He dipped his tongue inside of her, holding her down with one hand as he bucked against him wildly. He slipped one hand beneath her bottom, bringing her closer to her mouth. Her leg curved over his wide shoulder and dangled down his back, her toes curling with every lap of his tongue.

As he fed from her he looked up her lush body, taking in her flushed cheeks and tightly closed eyes. Her head was arched back on her neck, and her mouth was wide with wordless cries of passion. Her breasts heaved with every breath, and her stomach spasmed beneath his touch.

Gently he pushed his thick finger into her deep folds, kissing her intimately with his tongue. Her eyes flew open, and he could see the pleasure of his touch echoing through her. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Another finger joined the first, stretching her, caressing her.

He thrust, coaxing her to join him in the ancient dance. Her hips moved against him and he could feel the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles as she began to spiral down into an abyss of mindless pleasure.

She threw her head back, and a guttural scream tore up from her throat. Her body arched off the couch, only her shoulders and heel touching. He thrust into her, pressing his mouth against her, milking the pleasure from her.

His erection pressed painfully against his jeans, raging to be set free, and penetrate the willing woman beneath him. The ache was so intense that he had to close his eyes against it, pulling away from her at the soonest possible second, afraid of staying.

Her fingers instinctively tightened in his hair, refusing to let him go. Her grip was not weak like a human girls', but strong and dominate like that of a Saiyan woman.

"No. Don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me Goten."

The sob in her voice called out to him. He could hear the need in her, the same need that he felt deep inside. He didn't want to leave her; he never wanted to be parted from her again.

He kissed his way up her body, reveling in the feel of her hands releasing his hair to trail down over his shoulders and across his back. He stopped to lick the soft crest of her breasts before tracing his lips over her throat. He leaned over her, watching as the pale light of the TV caressed her beautiful profile. She looked up at him with wide adoring eyes, and he felt his gut clench. She trusted him, wanted him, needed him, and by Dende, he felt that way too.

He lowered his mouth to hers, petitioning her soft lips for entrance. She opened herself to him and he swept his tongue over her lips, delving deeply inside of her. Bra savored the taste of herself on Goten's lips. Her tongue played with his, drawing him even deeper into her.

She slid her hand between their bodies, her nimble fingers undoing the fly to his pants. She felt him stiffen, and he tried to rear back, but she held him close, using her mouth as lure. She took advantage of the small space between them, freeing him from his jeans, and wrapping her hand around him. He moaned into her mouth, encouraging her to pump him in her hand. She pushed his pants over his hips, using her toes to drag the jeans further down his legs. He surprised her by kicking them the rest of the way off, and settling his weight on her.

He lifted his lips away from hers, curling his arm around her head to cradle her against him. His fingers played with her tousled hair as he gazed intently down at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bra?" he question gently, fear and longing mixing together inside of him.

If she said no, then he would pull himself away, no matter how painful it was, and return to his home in the country. It would probably be a long time before he left the mountains to see his friend again, and he would never be able to explain his absence. He braced himself for rejection, ready for it, despite everything that had transpired tonight that told him differently.

She smiled up at him, touched by his thoughtfulness. If she had any doubt it was wiped away by his caring face that peered down at her. Goten would never do anything to hurt her, and even if it was for one night, it would be precious to her for all eternity.

"Of course I am. I would have it no other way."

She pulled him down for another long lingering kiss, spreading her legs wider under his weight. She felt a small dose of apprehension spike through her as she felt the thickness of his shaft nudging against her entrance. He was so big and she was so small.

His lips massaged hers, his big hand cupping her skull, distracting her while his other hand reached down to lift her hips. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, using small controlled thrusts to build her pleasure again. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her slender arms around his back, and running her fingers over his flexing muscles.

She loved he feel of him. The depth of his chest, the thickness of this thighs, the tightness of his cute ass…Her thoughts trailed away in a haze of pleasure, and the sharp piercing pain she felt at the apex of her thighs, nearly startled her out of her skin.

She stiffened beneath Goten, who stilled above her. He had pushed through her maidenhead while she had been exploring his body, but even now the pain was swirling away, almost forgotten.

"Are you okay?" He looked so contrite that it warmed her heart. He was so sweet and caring that it was enough to make her gag if it was anyone else but him.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but if you don't get on with it I might change my mind." She winked up at him, and a huge grin split his features.

Her teasing quickly melted under the barrage of sensation as he began to move inside of her. Although he was excited by her strength, he was careful to be as gentle as possible with her. His inner voice was quick to tell him that he would be able to ravish her to his heart content next time. He tried to tell himself that there could never be a next time, but the thought quickly drifted away on a cloud of pleasure.

He built the fires of need inside of her steadily, relishing every subtle clenching of her muscles that heralded the start of her climax. He nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder, his lips seeking out the thrumming of her pulse. The muscles in his back rippled, and he could feel the blinding pressure building inside him.

Desperately, he reached between them, teasing her silky flesh with his fingers. She locked her legs around his hips, arching against him. He felt her body break apart around him, clenching him with molten need. He surged inside of her, unable to hold back any longer.

He thrust against her yielding walls that squeezed him with a velvety grip. The pressure exploded outward, dancing up his shaft and out the tip in earth shattering pleasure. He rammed into her, unwilling to let the pleasure recede without first drinking in every last drop.

Her nails scoured his back, and he hissed as the beast inside of him nearly breached the surface. Next time, he promised it, tamping it down fiercely.

His strength was sucked away in the tide, and he collapsed on top of her, pillowing his cheek on her soft breast. He could feel the quivering of her body beneath his as the last of her climax drifted away.

He closed his eyes, resting his body and mind. He knew what he needed to do next. He had taken her virginity, but that didn't mean he had to steal her life. If he was any kind of man he would crawl off of her and slink away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Even as his self-condemning thoughts were echoing in his head, he couldn't help but notice that he was still painfully hard. It had to be her. Something about her scent maybe, that kept him in a constant state of arousal.

She wiggled against him, and he had to clench his teeth to keep from moaning in agony.

"You're still hard."

"Yah, I noticed."

"Then why did you stop?"

He pried one eye open, glaring down at her lopsidedly. "Cause you're a virgin, and I don't want to hurt you."

She planted both her hands in the center of his chest, giving him a mighty push that caught him off guard. He rolled off her and onto the floor, landing heavily on his back. He grunted as she followed him down, using his body as a cushion.

A quick learner, Bra straddled him, spearing herself to the hilt. She sat up, perching herself delicately on his chest, bracing her hands on his chest.

"I'm _not_ a virgin anymore,' she corrected, "but I _am_ a Saiyan."

He raised an eyebrow at her, unable to argue when he was wedged so deeply inside of her.

"That means I have Saiyan healing and strength. I don't feel a thing, and I'm more than ready to go again."

He grinned up at her, cocking his hands behind his head. "Then by all means, go."

Bra knew a challenge when she saw it and she was determined to wipe the grin right off his face. She moved over him slowly, drawing herself up his length before settling herself back down. She was uncertain at first, but soon she was setting a slow, torturous pace that had them covered in sweat.

Goten still had his hands behind his head, but his eyes were tightly closed and his jaw was flexing with strain. Bra drank in the power she had over him, reveling in every suppressed moan she was able to draw out of him.

"Tell me I'm beautiful," she demanded.

Without missing a heartbeat, Goten replied, his eyes opening to stare into hers.

"You're beautiful."

"Tell me that I'm special."

"You're special."

She leaned over him, and he reached up to grasp her narrow hips in his strong hands. She looked him deep in the eye, her heart in her throat.

"Tell me that you love me."

Goten's hands clamped down on her, stilling her rocking body.

"What?"

Bra met his eyes boldly, deciding on the path of the brave. She would never win her heart's desire if she was too timid to reach out and claim it.

"I love you."

There-she said it. She forgot to breathe and it seemed like the room shrank down to a small square that only enclosed them. She didn't know what she would do if he rejected her. How she would go on.

"You don't know what you are saying," he ground out, and Bra felt her heart shattering.

She dropped her gaze to the center of his chest, unwilling to let him see her heartbreak.

"I know what I'm saying, Goten. I understand if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted to hear it. Just for tonight, just for this moment. I just wanted you to love me for one day."

Unexpectedly, he dragged her down atop of him, his hand twining in her hair so he could lift her head to see her eyes.

"You can't love me Bra. I nothing; I'm a nobody compared to you. I'm just some hick farm boy from the woods." He couldn't control the bitterness that tainted his words, angry at himself and his upbringing.

"No! You shouldn't say that Goten. You are somebody. You're somebody that I love, no matter what." Her small hands curled into fists on his chest, her eyes glowing with conviction.

"I could never make you happy Bra. Dammit, I'm not even smart enough to hold a conversation with you for more than two minutes. You deserve some sort of academic genius or something."

Bra wanted to smack Goten. She didn't understand why he thought so poorly of himself. He was one of the strongest warriors in the universe, a skilled fighter and a good man. So what if he couldn't do calculus in his head or ever become a doctor. He had something so much more special inside of him.

"Some plaid wearing, pencil pushing intellectual could never make me happy. I could never love him."

"Why do you think that you love me, Bra?"

"Because you make me laugh."

Goten frowned at her, waiting for something more, for something deeper.

"I make you laugh. That's why you love me?"

Bra shook her head, leaning down so she looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you understand how important that is? How precious of a gift that is? You make me laugh, Goten. No one else can do that but you. When I see you my heart becomes lighter, and my soul begins to glow. You make me happy, and for that I love you."

Goten looked up at her uncertainly, his dark eyes glowing with unspoken emotion.

"No other male is going to give me that Goten. No matter how rich they are or how many scholastic achievements they have. They aren't what I'm looking for; they aren't what I need."

"But I have nothing."

"No, Goten, you have it all. Everything that you need is right here." She placed her soft hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath her palm.

"All I need is a good man who loves me and makes me happy. Nothing else is as important as that."

They stared at each for long moments, and Bra was sure that she had died and gone to hell. Her nerves were so taut that she was in danger of snapping apart at any second. Finally he spoke, and her world fell apart.

"I can't love you for just one day."

She closed her eyes so she couldn't see him anymore, unable to stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Bra." He gave her a little shake, and she opened her eyes.

"I love you always. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow."

A soft sob escaped her lips, and he instantly gathered her up in his arms. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Goten. I love you so much it hurts."

"I wish I could tell you pretty words, but I don't know how. I'm only good at actions."

She covered his lips with her cool fingers shushing him quietly.

"You said it right, Goten. You said exactly what I wanted to hear. Now show me and I will believe."

He pulled her close, bunching her soft hair up in his fists and kissing her hungrily on the lips. She tried to move over him, but he held her still in his strong arms, his natural aggressiveness demanding that he take the lead. He rose to his knees, forcing her to lock her heels around his lower back as he cupped her round bottom in his strong hands. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding on as he surged inside of her, his mouth never leaving her lips. She felt him kiss her womb with his shaft, and her entire body shuddered around him.

She felt the tightness in her lower body disintegrate into a thousand shards of pleasure that ripped through her. All the doubt and fear that clogged her heart broke apart and flowed out of her with the tides of her pleasure, leaving her free to feel only love for the man who was inside of her.

He thrust urgently, driving to into her deeply. His chest vibrated and his wild growl twined around her, joining her cries of climax. She felt his essence spreading through her, becoming part of her. He jerked inside of her, their moans twining together in their throats, as they shared breath and life. Their souls touched for one brief moment, before receding back into the sacred catch in their bodies, taking a piece of the other with them.

Goten collapsed beneath her, and she followed him down to the floor. She sprawled across his chest, too tired to move at the moment. Goten's hands roamed across her body, gently massaging the tightness of her lower back. She laid her head against his heart, listening to its sporadic beat while smiling softly to herself.

Goten was hers now. Forever and eternity. She was certain that they wouldn't have it easy in the morning. After all, she was the daughter of the Saiyan prince and the sister to an overprotective older brother, but she had no doubt that in the end they would be happy.

Goten moved inside of her, his strength nowhere near diminished.

"You are driving me wild. I don't think I will survive loving you Bra. I'm certainly never going to be able to be around you in public."

He rolled her over, pinning her to the floor. He rose up, his broad shoulders blocking out the light as he looked down at her adoringly. She arched her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinning as his eyes went from loving to lustful.

Even if Goten should find out in the future, the true reason for his everlasting erection, he would undoubtedly forgive her. Bra stifled a giggle, not daring to let on to her secret. Perhaps she could use the stimulant from time to time, just to remind her man that he was helpless to her touch.

It was like her mother said, sometimes you had to use a little guile when seducing a Saiyan.

A/N: Ahhh it was so nice for once to be able to write about all the mushy love stuff. What a great change of pace. Hope you enjoyed. *waves merrily*


End file.
